


Redo the History

by AriaEmu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, May contain manga spoilers, Time Travel, basically old couple kagehina came back to their past self
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu
Summary: Kageyama Shoyou sudah puas dengan hidupnya. Pasangan hidup sekaligus rival yang mencintainya seakan hari esok tak akan datang, anak cucu yang sudah sukses menitis hidup mereka masing-masing, dan para penerus asa mereka yang terus melambungkan bola voli, walau keduanya tak lagi berdiri di lapangan jingga.Karena itu, dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia terbangun sebagai Hinata Shoyou, kapten dari Tim Voli Yukigaoka, sebulan persis sebelum pertandingannya melawan Kitagawa Daiichi.Ia bahkan belum mengirim dokumen kemarin malam ia kerjakan ke anak buahnya.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who make another new fics even though i have too many to count wips haha

"Hei, Tobio."

Pria itu melirik ke arah sosok keriput penuh akan uban yang terduduk di sebelahnya, secangkir teh hangat tergenggam erat. Ia menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca saksama dan menjawab, "Apa, Shoyou?"

"...Tidak," ucapnya, mata perlahan memejam. "Hanya memanggil."

Tobio menatap Shoyou lama, sebelum beralih ke bacaannya. "Oke."

Hening menjumpa. Tidak ada sepatah kata berputar di antara mereka, hanya ada suara sibakan kertas diiringi hirupan teh. Sesekali samar terdengar pekikan nyaring anak-anak di luar sana, riang menyapa satu sama lain menghadapi hari baru.

Shoyou mengandahkan pandangan keluar. "Hari ini cerah ya cuacanya," ucapnya. "Apa aku cuci baju hari ini saja?"

"Besok saja, kemarin kan aku sudah mencuci baju. Sayang detergennya."

"Hmm... Iya juga," Pria itu hendak berdiri dari bangku sebelum mendapati suaminya diam-diam hendak meraih toples gula di ujung meja.

Shoyou mendelik tajam. "Nggak, nggak boleh tambah gula lagi. Tadi 'kan kamu sudah masukin dua balok 'kan?"

Tobio merengut sedikit kesal rencananya ketahuan. "Satu balok doang... Pelit amat..."

"Nggak boleh ya nggak boleh! Ingat apa kata Ryo-sensei, kamu nggak boleh konsumsi gula banyak-banyak. Ingat umur, Tobio. Sudah tua jangan petakilan deh."

"..." Tobio tidak berkata apa-apa, memilih untuk makin merengut layaknya anak kecil tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya.

Pemandangan yang menggelikan. Seorang kakek-kakek berkepala enam mendekati tujuh merengut manja hanya karena tidak diperbolehkan menambah satu blok gula lagi.

Shoyou menahan tawa yang hampir keluar. Tidak. Tidak boleh tertawa. Sebagai seorang suami yang baik, Shoyou harus tegas.

_Jangan tertawa, jangan tertawa, jangan tertawa, jangan tertawaー_

Tobio menjulurkan lidah dan membuat ekspresi konyol.

"Bweeeh."

"ーahahahahaha!" Tawa renyah mengisi ruang makan. Shoyou menunjuk wajah Tobio sambil memegangi perutnya geli. "Aーapa-apaan dengan wajah itu? Konyol sekali!"

Tobio melempar senyum melihat pria di hadapannya terus tergelak, senyum terangkat lebar layaknya bunga mentari tersenyum pada dunia.

Cerah. Bahkan tatkala keriput mewarnai badan, dan kelabu menggantikan palet jingga,

Tawanya riangnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Dasar receh," ejeknya ringan. Tobio kembali menyeruput tehnya yang sudah dimasukkan gula balok ketiga diam-diam ketika Shoyou lengah akibat terlalu sibuk tertawa.

「Lagi, Kageyama Tobio jatuh cinta pada sosok Kageyama Shoyou.」

"Aku nggak receh! Kamunya saja yang tiba-tiba pasang ekspresi begitu!"

"Iya, iya."

Shoyou merengut, mengundang tawa kecil mengalir dari mulut Tobio. Seutas senyum mengambang dibalik cangkir.

"Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah memberiku serotonin gratis," sepasang mata biru gelap melembut. "Ada-ada saja."

"...Hmph," Shoyou melempar wajah ke sembarang arah. Ujung telinga memerah malu.

「 Dan lagi, Kageyama Shoyou mencintai sosok Kageyama Tobio seakan esok tak lagi muncul.」

* * *

Shoyou menguap lebar seraya merenggangkan lehernya pegal. Hampir tiga jam ia berkutat pada layar yang sama mengecek laporan dari bawahannya mengenai jadwal latihan dan formasi tim untuk kejuaraan internasional nanti.

Pria itu melirik jam yang tertera di sudut komputer; sudah pukul sepuluh lewat. Ah, pantas saja matanya serasa berat. Sudah waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Shoyou," Tobio memanggil dari belakang dan meletakkan telapak tangan di pundak. "Ayo tidur. Tidak baik bekerja hingga larut malam, nanti kau bisa saja sakit."

Shoyou terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau berkata seperti itu seakan-akan aku gila kerja," ucapnya jenaka. "Tenang saja Tobio, aku tahu 'kok kapan aku harus berhenti."

Tobio tahu itu. Suaminya sangatlah ketat dalam menyingsing pola hidup sehat khususnya setelah mereka menginjak usia kepala enam dan Tobio divonis mengidap diabetes ringan. Menu makanan yang selalu seimbang, pengurangan pemakaian gula dan garam, jadwal tidur yang teratur, dan sebagainya.

Untungnya baik Shoyou maupun Tobio terbiasa dengan gaya hidup sehat mengingat karir mereka dahulu sebagai atlet tingkat dunia. Hingga sekarang pun keduanya masih berkecimpung di dunia olahraga; keduanya menjabat sebagai kepala pelatih.

Walaupun begitu, kadangkala Shoyou kerap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja hingga larut malam. _Anak buahnya menunggu jawabannya_ , ia bilang.

Tentu saja, sebagai suami yang baik Tobio selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak melampaui batas meskipun pria itu selalu berkata sebaliknya.

40 tahun lebih hubungan mereka berjalan bukanlah sekadar nama. Tobio mengerti seluruh isi kepala Shoyou beserta luarannya.

"Besok lagi saja, tidak harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga 'kan?" bujuk Tobio halus, jemari lihai memijat otot pundak Shoyou yang menegang akibat stres.

Shoyou menghela napas seraya menyenderkan kepala ke lengan Tobio. "Wah, bahaya juga kalau sayangku ini sampai membujukku," ujarnya diselangi tawa. "Biasanya aku yang mengingatkanmu, sekarang malah kebalikannya."

Sang empunya tidak menjawab, hanya memandang datar menunggu jawaban. Shoyou melirik ke arah suaminya dengan senyum kecil mengembang. "Iya, aku sudah kok," Shoyou mengecup punggung telapak tangan Tobio. "Sebentar ya, aku matikan laptop dulu."

"Nah, begitu dong. Dasar bocah, tidur saja harus diingatkan. Lama-lama kamu nggak ada bedanya dengan Itsuki."

"Haha, tentu saja! Namanya juga cucu kesayangan, kakek dan cucu pasti mirip."

Tobio mendengkus jenaka. Ada-ada saja jawaban dari suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah. Shoyou, aku duluan ke kamar ya. Jangan curi-curi waktu; ingat jam berapa sekarang."

Shoyou tergelak dan mengangguk. "Iya, aku beneran sudah kok. Selamat tidur, sayang."

"Un, selamat tidur."

* * *

"-aak! Kaaaak, banguuun! Sarapaaan!"

"Ngg... 5 menit lagi... Tobio..."

"Eh? Tobio siapa? Teman kakak?"

_ーha?_

_Eh, tunggu sebentar, bukannya suara itu seperti suaranyaー_

Seperti tersengat listrik, Shoyou terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget, menatap lurus ke sosok yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur.

Sosok yang ditatap memiringkan kepalanya keheranan, dan panik di dada lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kak? Kakak nggak apa-apa?"

Ucap Natsu, adiknya, yang berusia kisaran _10 tahun_ ーbukan ( _seharusnya!_ ) seorang nenek usia kepala 5.

Shoyou sontak memegangi tangan kanannya mencari cincin pernikahan yang hampir tidak pernah ia lepas selama 40 tahun lebih. 

Tidak ada. Malahan ia jauh lebih kaget merasakan ketidakadaan keriput di kulitnya.

Peluh berkumpul di pelipis. Apa yang terjadi?


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyou-ah, bukan, Hinata mencoba untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin akan situasinya saat ini.

"Kak? Apa perlu aku panggilーwhaaa! Kak?! Mau ke mana?!"

"T-toilet! Maaf, Natsu!"

Struktur rumah yang minimalis berbahan umumnya kayu. Lorong memanjang yang berbunyi satu nada dengan derap langkah. Pigura yang menghiasi dinding, pot bunga dengan warna memudar, foto keluarga yang bertengger di atas lemari.

Tidak salah lagi. Shoyou sekarang berada di rumahnya dahulu sebelum ia resmi menikah dengan Tobio.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia ingat persis rumah ini sudah diruntuhkan untuk membangun perkebunan milik mendiang orangtuanya, lalu diturunkan kepada keluarga sang adik. Tidak mungkin keluarga adiknya membangun ulang tempat tinggal mereka dahulu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bahkan untuk alasan sekadar nostalgia rasanya tidak masuk akal, adiknya bukanlah seseorang yang menggunakan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk alasan muluk-muluk.

Napasnya kian memburu. Ia tidak ingat apapun akan tiap belukan rumah itu, namun tubuhnya masih mengingat betul. Tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuknya tiba di depan kaca kamar mandi memantulkan sosoknya sendiri.

"...!"

Mata Shoyou terbelalak tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Rambut jingga mencuat ke segala arah. Kulit kencang penuh bekas gores dan baret bekas latihan yang teramat sering bertemu tanah dan kerikil. Sepasang maya coklat cerah, penuh akan semangat dan energi layaknya remaja masa muda terbelalak kaget dan syok di hadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat.

Yang berdiri di balik cermin bukanlah Kageyama Shoyou, kepala pelatih tim nasional Jepang sekaligus suami dari Kageyama Tobio,

Melainkan Hinata Shoyou. Anak remaja tanggung yang terinspirasi untuk terbang tinggi menembus cakrawala layaknya Raksasa Kecil.

Dunia seketika berputar. Shoyouー _bukan, bukan Shoyou. Sekarang ia adalah (hanyalah) Hinata_ ーmencengkram bajunya berusaha menenangkan degupan jantung yang amat berisik. Dadanya bergejolak hebat, rasa pahit menyerang ujung lidah membuatnya ingin muntah.

Hinata ingin berteriak. Bingung, pilu, dan mual silih berganti ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakan.

Otaknya hanya bisa berpikir satu hal;

Suaminya. Tobio-nya.

Hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, perjalanan panjang yang mereka rintis bersama selama 40 tahun lebih, anak-cucu mereka,

Apa semua hanyalah mimpi?

_'_ ーtidak mungkin,' Hinata menggeleng cepat. 'Lucid dream tidak bekerja seperti itu.'

Ia masih mengingat jelas semuanya. Kali pertama ia bertemu Tobio. Naik-turun hubungan mereka di dalam maupun di luar lapangan voli.

Kali pertama mereka menjalin cinta.

Pernikahan mereka.

Kala mereka memilih untuk mengadopsi anak.

Kelahiran cucu mereka.

Semua masih berbekas di benaknya. Walau tiada, Hinata masih bisa mengingat sensasi jemari hangat Tobio di bahunya dan cincin yang seharusnya melingkar di jari manis.

'Ok,' Hinata mengatur napasnya hingga detakan jantung di dada kembali ke denyut normal. 'Ok. Tenang. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin.'

Ia memandang lurus bayangannya di cermin (ya tuhan, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa terbiasa melihat betapa mudanya ia sekarang) dan mencoba untuk menerka-nerka.

"...Wajah ini... 14? 15? Yang pasti bukan 17 tahun..." ujarnya. Massa ototnya masih terlalu ringan, terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang sekarang belum pernah berlatih voli intensif.

Kemungkinan besar dia sekarang masih SMP, atau awal masuk SMA.

'ーTunggu, tanggal berapa sekarang?' Hinata menepuk jidatnya keras. Untuk apa dia capek-capek berpikir kalau tinggal mencocokkan dengan tanggal yang tertera?

"Kak?" Suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi. "Kakak kok lama? Kakak boker ya? Ayah sama Ibu sudah nungguin di meja makan, tinggal Kakak doang."

'Selama itukah aku di kamar mandi?' pikir Hinata. "Iya, sebentar! Oh iya, Natsu, hari ini tanggal berapa ya?"

"Haa? Tanggal berapa? Sekarang Oktober kak! Oktober 2011! Bukannya Kakak bilang bulan depan nanti Kakak ada tanding voli?"

Oktober.

2011.

Hinata menegak ludah. Bukankah itu artinya dia masih SMP kelas 3, dengan tim volinya yang masih sangat hijau?

Pertandingan voli resmi pertama sekaligus terakhirnya, sekaligus pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang suami.

Panik kembali melanda. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ini mimpi, atau kenyataan?

Bagaimana nanti kalau ia bertemu dengan versi muda suaminya?

Dan yang paling utamaーbagaimana cara bertingkah laku seperti remaja pada umumnya lagi? Seperti apa dirinya dahulu bertingkah?

Terlalu cepat. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat Hinata tidak dapat memprosesnya satu-satu. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, pusing memikirkan problematika yang tiba-tiba ia hadapi sekarang.

Terpaksa ia harus mengambil jalan darurat.

"Natsu..." panggilnya lemah. "Bisa tolong bilang ke Ibu kalau aku merasa tidak enak badan...?"

* * *

"... _Time travel_ ," Hinata menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskan badannya ke bantal, gawai meluncur turun ke ruang kosong futon. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini pun bukan mimpi."

Hinata telah melakukan segala cara untuk "membangunkan diri" dari mimpi. Mencubit tangan, meraba-raba diri dan sekitar, sampai mengecek seluruh barang kepemilikannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua persis seperti yang ia ingatーdari seragam sekolah, baju untuk tanding nanti, hingga nomor punggung pun semua mirip.

Singkatnya, ia kini terperangkap di masa lalu, di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

'Tapi bagaimana bisa?' pikir Hinata keras.

Kesampingkan alasan teknis, pasti ada alasan mengapa dirinya dikirim kembali ke masa lalu dengan seluruh memori masih membekas di benak. Pasti ada, sekonyol apapun alasannya.

Kendati demikian, Hinata sama sekali tidak dapat memikirkan alasannya. Ia sudah sangat puas dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani tanpa setitikpun kekecewaan atau hasrat ingin mengulang kembali.

'Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang ingin kubenarkan. Mengulang, mungkin, tapi hanya untuk nostalgia belaka dan tidak lebih.'

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa sekarang ia terduduk di kamar yang bahkan ia hampir lupa rupanya?

Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak mengindahkan ras senang tatkala melihat kembali orangtuanya yang lama telah berpulang dengan paras muda menyaingi anak-anaknya, atau bertemu sang adik yang manis polos nan mungilーmengingatkannya pada cucu tertua.

'...Ah, pusing.'

Memikirkan hal ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Semakin ia berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang timbul.

Jalani saja kehidupan seperti biasa.

"Un," Hinata mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan menampar kedua pipinya dua kali. "Fokus Shoyou, fokus! Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya!"

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia harus memulai dari awal? Shoyou masih ingat betul kekurangan dan kelebihannya sendiri. Ia punya waktu untuk melatih diri dan mengasah kemampuannya lebih tajam lagi.

Memangnya kenapa kalau timnya ditakdirkan kalah? Setidaknya dia bisa melatih adik kelas dan teman-temannya lebih efisien. Jabatannya menjadi kepala pelatih tim nasional bukan sekadar nama belaka.

Lalu, memangnya kenapa kalau suaminya sekarang, Kageyama Tobio, tidak ingat padanya dan masih bersikap layaknya raja? Shoyou tahu betul Tobio seperti apa. Ia tahu apa yang pemuda itu sedang hadapi sekarang, dan bagaimana caranya mendekati (calon) suaminya. 40 tahun lebih pernikahan mereka telah mengajarkan Hinata banyak hal.

Sekencang apapun badai yang menghantam, tetaplah berjalan. Bergeraklah hingga seluruh motorik tubuh tak dapat lagi digerakkan.

"Yosh, semangat, diriku!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Satu bulan lagi! Pertandingan melawan Kitagawa Daiichi! Latihan, latihan, latihan! Yoooshaaaaa!"

Satu bulan sebelum pertemuannya dengan suaminya versi muda.

Satu bulan sebelum pertandingan pertamanya dengan sang Raja Lapangan.


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin kontrolnya tidak sebagus dahulu, dan massa ototnya tidak cocok dengan kegesitannya,
> 
> namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa voli amat sangat menyenangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draftnya sudah lama mendekam di hape tapi baru sempat apdet sekarang :'' maafkan aku huhu

"Selamat pagi semuaaa!"

Tiga kepala terangkat kala suara riang nan familiar memecah hening lapangan. "Hinata-senpai!/Kapten!"

Pemuda empunya nama menyunggingkan senyum lebar tatkala adik kelas sekaligus teman satu timnya berlari menghampiri, bibir terangkat lega. "Hinata-senpai, kami khawatir sekali!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Senpai benar sudah baikan? Jangan sampai senpai memaksakan diri ya!"

Pandangan Hinata melembut mendengarnya, nostalgia merekah di dada. Pemuda itu mengingat nantinya mereka bertiga mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengannya, mengikuti jejak sang mantan kapten mengepakkan sayap hitam bersama.

Hinata menggeleng dan menyodorkan senyum yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Dirinya terlalu termakan nostalgia hingga lupa akan realita di depan mata. Tidak baik membawa kebiasaan lama, ia sekarang bukan lagi Kageyama Shoyou, melainkan Hinata Shoyou.

"Senpai?"

ーTuh, 'kan. Dibilang apa. "Tenang, aku sudah seratus persen sembuh, 'kok!" ucap Hinata riang tidak lupa dengan senyum cerah mengikuti. "Yuk, mulai latihannya! Kalian sudah pemanasan?"

"Sudah, kapten!"

"Sip! Oh iya, salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau membantuku? Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang. "Coba apa?"

* * *

"Izumiiin! Siap?"

"T-Tunggu sebentar, Sho-chan!" pekik Izumin, atau Izumi Yukitaka panik. Tangannya menggenggam bola voli erat sembari menghadap temannya yang berdiri di belakang garis lapangan. "Kenapa aku!?"

Hinata melambai mencoba menenangkan temannya tersebut. "Karena cuma kamu yang aku tahu dari klub basket! Lemparanmu cukup presisi, 'kan? Jangan khawatir, lempar saja! Yang penting di atas jaring!"

Ketiga anak kelas satu langsung menunduk malu mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata utarakan. Lemparan mereka tidak dapat mengimbangi loncatan tajam sang kapten, sehingga pemuda itu pun harus meminta bantuan temannya yang kebetulan senggang.

Seakan-akan jarak yang di antara mereka dan sang kapten dalam sehari makin melebar.

Tidak bisa mereka pungkiri, kapten mereka terasa sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan hari-hari lalu. Ia masih tetaplah individu cerah pengundang senyum, namun aura yang dipancarkan memberi kesan lain memaksa mereka untuk meluruskan pinggang dan mendengarkan tiap ucapan yang terlontar. Bahasa tubuhnya pun jauh lebih tenang. Dewasa bahkan, tetapi mudah untuk didekati.

Berbeda.

Bukan berarti mereka membencinya. Mereka hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak tidak mampu memenuhi kemauan sang kapten yang kelewat baik, semangat membara tanpa akhir.

Izumi menegak ludah tidak yakin. Dia tidak tahu persis lemparan seperti apa yang Hinata berikan. Sahabatnya hanya berkata untuk melempar di atas jaring, tapi setinggi apa? Bagaimana dengan timing? Arah lambungan?

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya mengetahui dasar-dasar voli dari sahabatnya tersebut, tidak lebih. Ia bahkan belum pernah mempraktikkannya! Dan kini sahabatnya tiba-tiba datang memintanya untuk menjadi teman latihan serving.

Awalnya ia menolak, tetapi Hinata bersikukuh membutuhkan bantuannya sehingga mau tidak mau ia mengiyakan akan membantunya.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa nih? Kalau kamu jatuh tanggung sendiri ya!"

Hinata mengangguk yakin dan mengancungkan jempol. Izumi menghela napas panjang. Bila memang itu kemauan sahabatnya, ia tidak akan lagi terus bertanya.

'Yang penting di atas jaring...' Tanpa pikir panjang Izumi melambungkan bola ke udara, untuk sedetik kemudian menyadari ia terlalu tinggi melemparnya; terlihat akan mendarat di luar garis. "Maaf Sho-chan, aku ulangー"

Hinata tidak mendengar. Hanya ada hening bergema di telinganya.

Bola telah melambung di udara. Sedetik ia lengah, maka semua akan berakhir.

「Dibalik jaring itu, [ _harusnya_ ] berdiri tegap tangan-tangan penggapai cakrawala」

Decitan sepatu bertemu lantai menggema. Hinata berlari, netra coklat melekat erat pada benda yang berputar turun.

「Tak boleh jatuh, pula tak boleh ditangkap」

Hinata selalu berpikir bahwa kehidupannya sekarang hanyalah mimpi. Bahwa dirinya sedang terperangkap dalam benak, menunggu seseorang untuk memanggilnya pulang.

Namun di detik itu, ia kini yakin bahwa hidupnya kini adalah realita sesungguhnya.

Ia ingat sensasi ini. Kala sesak mengumpul di dada, jantung berdetak keras bersama adrenalin yang merambat hingga susuk. Pekikan dunia menjadi hening di telinga, dan dunia menjadi 'Aku' dan bola yang mendarat.

Hinata telah lama merindukan ini, namun rindu kekal tak mau menepi. Bahkan mimpi yang kerap berkunjung tak dapat mengusir.

Dan kini, di detik ini, dirinya, Hinata Shoyou kembali menghirup napas danー

「Ia hanya perlu melompat, untuk melihat pemandangan suargaloka-nya, sekali lagi」

Hinata melompatーsayap hitam mengembang.

'Ah,' Matanya sesaat terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Ruang kosong tanpa penjagaan ketat.

Air berkumpul di pelupuk. 'Inilah tempatku.'

Tangannya berayun, memukul bola dengan penuh tenaga melancarkan tembakan keras memekakkan telinga. Walau tidak ada bandingannya dengan tembakannya dahulu di masa emas, setidaknya ia yakin intensitasnya termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP.

Hinata menghela napas kala kakinya kembali bertemu dengan lantai. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar tidak memadaiーsatu pukulan saja energinya sudah sedikit terkuras, ditambah akurasinya masih berantakan.

Masih kurang. Ia harus latihan lebih giat lagi.

'Tapi,' Matanya beralih ke telapak tangan kanannya yang memerah bersama panas.

Senyumnya mengembang, mata mengilat penuh kebahagiaan tidak terduakan. 'Untuk saat ini, semuanya sudah cukup.'

Voli memang sangat menyenangkan.

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya ia tidak menyadari hening yang mencekam, dengan seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sosok pemuda pendek berambut jingga.

Aksinya tadi tidak luput dari pandangan, termasuk member klub lain yang sedang berlatih di bagian lain lapangan. Hampir semua mengenakan ekspresi serupa: mata terbelalak kaget dan mulut menganga tanpa suara mengalir satu silabel pun.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya robot rusak, Izumin menghampiri Hinata seluruh tubuh bergetar dari bawah ke atas. "S-Sh-Sh-Shoyou-c-chanー? T-tadiーumーituー"

"...Oh!" Hinata berkedip tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengusap tengkuk dengan merah mewarnai pipi, terlihat malu dan canggung. "Ah, anu, t-tadi itu... E-ehehe..."

Di dalam Hinata berteriak kencang. Jantungnya seakan mau melompat dari mulut saking gugupnya menyadari kesalahan paling fatal: perkembangannya yang terlalu melejit hanya dalam satu hari absen.

'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!' umpatnya, keringat dingin menitis turun di pelipis. 'Aku harus bilang apa? Selama ini aku latihan diam-diam? Terinspirasi dari kartun? Coba-coba berhadiah?'

Di saat seperti ini, Hinata langsung mengharapkan keberadaan sang suami yang paling pintar dalam urusan berdalihーdidikan tidak berakhlak dari sahabat mereka, Atsumu dan Tooru.

'Aduhhhh, Tobio, bagaimana iniー'

"K-KEREN!"

"ーhe?" Hinata menatap Izumi yang berteriak dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di belakangnya, ketiga anak kelas satu turut serta menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah keajaiban dunia.

SHO-CHAN, TADI ITU KEREN SEKALI!" pekik pemuda itu lagi, kini seraya menghampiri Hinata tangan memberi gestur naik-turun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "AKUーAKU TAHU KAMU LOMPATNYA TINGGI TAPI TADI ITUーHMGGGGGG POKOKNYA KEREN!"

"KAPTEN KEREEN!"

"S-Senpai!" Salah satu dari mereka ('Mori Tatsuya,' benak Hinata mengingatkan) mengangkat ponsel mereka tinggi-tinggi. "A-aku merekamnya! S-Spike senpai tadi terekam oleh kameraku!"

"D-Direkam?!" Wajah Hinata meledak merah. Spike berantakan seperti itu apa bagusnya? Jelas terlihat kurang latihan dan semberono, yang ada dirinya dikritik habis-habisan oleh para pelatih profesional. "Untuk apa direkam?"

"H-Habisnya terlalu keren..."

"K-Kapten! Aku mau mencobanya!"

"Ah, aku juga, aku juga! Mohon bimbingannya, kapten!"

'Uwah...' Hinata memandang takjub ketiga adik kelasnya. Mereka bahkan tidak mempertanyakan mengenai improvisasinya yang sangat melejit kurun satu hari dan lebih fokus mengembangkan kekuatan sendiri. Apa karena pertandingan sudah di ujung mata? Yang pasti, Hinata tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Sebelum ia kembali menjadi Hinata Shoyou, ia adalah Kageyama Shoyouーkepala pelatih tim nasional Jepang. Mengulang sejarah yang telah tertoreh bukan tujuan hidup utamanya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangan di udara. Seketika aura yang ia pancarkan berubah, membuat tiap insan yang menatap meluruskan punggung dan meneguk ludah sendiri.

"Mulai latihan sore nanti, Tim Voli Yukigaoka akan memulai latihan sesungguhnya!" ucap Hinata lantang mengundang berbagai pasang mata penasaran. Pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan dan melanjutkan, "Selepas kelas nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini! Paling lambat pukul 4 sore, di atas itu akan dikenakan hukuman! Mengerti?"

Mereka, termasuk Izumi, reflek memberi hormat. "Siap, Kapten!" ucapnya sama lantang, diikuti "ーeh? Kok aku ikutan?" dari Izumi.

"Izumin, nanti aku pinjam kamu lagi ya. Eh, sekalian tolong ajak Koji juga! Nanti aku yang minta izin ke kapten kalian, tenang saja!"

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Sho-chan, kok mendadak?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kesambet apa saya, sampai kepikiran time travel kagehina. 
> 
> Sedikit heads up: fic ini humor menjurus crack, jadi tidak terlalu serius dan lebih fokus ke hubungan Kageyama dan Hinata.


End file.
